Mnemonic Curse
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: En hébreu, le prénom Zacharie signifie "Dieu se souvient". Dieu ne se souvient peut-être pas, mais Zacharie, si.


**Mnemonic Curse**

Zacharie signifiait _Dieu se souvient_. Ce qui était un mensonge, puisqu'apparemment Dieu avait oublié qu'il avait des enfants, et des enfants qui avaient besoin de lui.

Le gardien de Zacharie avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son protégé lorsque le nouveau-né de trois ans avait commencé à réciter l'une après l'autre toutes les prières de l'office du soir. Sans se tromper d'un seul mot.

Le diagnostic était tombé comme un couperet : hypermnésie.

Zacharie avait une mémoire tout bonnement _absolue_. Que ce soit un air de musique, toutes les décimales de pi ou l'intégralité du livre d'Enoch, il pouvait retenir n'importe quoi, n'importe quel son, n'importe quelle vue, n'importe quelle sensation.

L'ennui, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien oublier du tout. Jamais.

* * *

Il avait très vite été repéré pour sa capacité à traiter et gérer des situations complexes. Peu importe le problème qu'on lui présentait, Zacharie parvenait toujours à discerner une demi-douzaine de solutions et les conséquences engendrées par la mise en application de chacune d'entre elles.

Forcément, les hautes sphères du pouvoir – Archanges, Trônes et Principautés – avaient voulu accaparer le jeune Séraphin. C'était finalement les Archanges qui avaient récupéré le petit prodige, à l'époque tout juste pubère.

Zacharie aimait bien les Archanges. Il connaissait bien Raphaël – qui le soignait depuis la découverte de sa _particularité_ – un peu Lucifer – l'idole d'Uriel – et vaguement Gabriel – surtout à cause de sa réputation de farceur incontrôlable.

Néanmoins, c'était Michel son préféré. Le Prince des Archanges ne le regardait jamais bizarrement quand il perdait tout d'un coup le fil de la conversation – à cause d'une association d'idées qui s'emballait toujours très vite. Il ne lui faisait pas de reproches sur son incapacité à se concentrer qui surgissait sans prévenir. Et surtout, Michel laissait à Zacharie le droit d'être un garçon de treize ans, qui fantasme sur les filles, fait le mur pour aller en boîte et refuse de travailler constamment.

Bon, tous les Archanges agissaient comme ça. Mais il préférait quand même Michel.

* * *

Parfois, Zacharie perdait le contrôle.

D'habitude, ça commençait par une association d'idées. Toujours. Zacharie entendait un refrain, jetait un coup d'œil sur la page ouverte d'un livre, ou sa main se posait sur un objet ou une matière spécifique, et la mécanique s'emballait.

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de ses souvenirs tout seul, il avait besoin qu'on vienne le secouer, lui crier dans les oreilles, le gifler sans ménagement.

Une fois, il était resté bloqué plus de six heures dans sa propre mémoire avant que Virgile ne vienne l'engueuler parce qu'il ne s'était pas montré en cours pour l'aider à tricher à une interro.

Zacharie priait Père pour que quoi qu'il arrive, quelqu'un vienne toujours le sauver de son propre esprit.

* * *

Le jour de la Chute, Zacharie se trouvait à la maison avec son gardien.

Lorsqu'il a entendu les anges rebelles arriver, Zachriel a caché son protégé dans le placard, mais il est resté se battre.

La première chose que Zacharie a vue en sortant de son abri, c'était le corps de son gardien, littéralement réduit en pièces.

Il est resté avec le cadavre quarante-neuf heures avant qu'on ne le découvre.

* * *

Les souvenirs font mal. Zacharie le sait mieux que personne.

Ça fait mal de se souvenir du Paradis avant la Chute. Surtout quand on le compare avec le Paradis après la Chute.

L'après-Chute est froid, méticuleux et ordonné. Tout doit rentrer en ordre, chaque ange a une place précise, des devoirs précis, des ordres précis à exécuter. Tout ce qui sort du rang doit disparaître.

L'avant-Chute était bordélique, bruyant et chaleureux. Il y avait bien un semblant d'ordre, mais la plupart du temps, les anges profitaient d'une semi-anarchie enjouée et décomplexée. Et ce n'était pas grave si quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord avec les autres.

Zacharie ne sait plus très bien s'il veut toujours qu'on l'empêche de s'égarer dans sa mémoire.

Il a tellement de souvenirs d'avant. Les souvenirs d'aller espionner les filles dans leur bain avec Virgile, Uriel, parfois Ezekiel et Ion, de jouer au tennis avec une comète, de manger de la glace à la menthe ou d'observer une supernova. Des centaines de milliers de souvenirs.

Ce serait si simple de ne plus en ressortir.

Sauf que les neuf chœurs angéliques – ce qu'il en reste, plutôt – ont besoin d'aide pour se reconstruire.

Il ne peut pas tourner le dos à sa famille.

* * *

Zacharie n'est peut-être pas le premier à s'en rendre compte, mais rapidement il reste le seul.

Les anges perdent la mémoire.

Au début, ça peut passer inaperçu – un ou deux Cupidons qui ont oublié les Plaies d'Égypte ou le Déluge, ça va encore, les Cupidons ne sont pas franchement réputés pour leur intelligence.

Sauf que ça se développe de plus en plus. Un nombre croissant d'anges éprouve des difficultés grandissantes à se rappeler de l'avant-Chute, la majorité ne se souvient même plus du visage de Lucifer – et ça, c'est bien la preuve que quelque chose cloche, parce qu'il est tout bonnement impossible d'oublier la beauté _parfaite_, _indéniable _lorsqu'on l'a contemplée pendant des millénaires.

Il fouine en cachette. Un dossier confidentiel ou deux feuilletés pendant que Michel est en réunion, un peu d'écoute aux portes – longue vie aux trous de serrures – et sa capacité d'analyse effectue le reste du travail.

Il n'a jamais pu supporter Naomi. A présent, il a une bonne raison de la détester.

* * *

« J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi » déclare Zacharie, pince-sans-rire.

Virgile soupire d'un air ennuyé et Uriel renifle.

« Tu veux faire des misères à quel pauvre type, cette fois ? » lance l'ange à la peau brune, la voix mordante de sarcasme.

« Je veux que quoi qu'il arrive, vous fassiez tout pour ne pas vous retrouver seuls avec Naomi. »

Ses deux comparses le regardent d'un air surpris. Pour une fois, c'est Virgile qui prend la parole :

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Il darde sur eux un regard indéchiffrable.

« Parce que. »

Lorsqu'il part, il sait que ses deux frères pensent qu'il a commencé à perdre pied. Mais il sait qu'au moins, ils obéiront – pour faire plaisir au bientôt aliéné de service, mais ils obéiront.

Zacharie n'a pas d'amis. Mais Virgile et Uriel sont ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour lui.

* * *

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne dénonce jamais Michel pour ce qu'il inflige au reste des anges.

C'est ce qu'il faudrait faire. C'est ce que Père voudrait qu'il fasse. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa langue reste muette, et les mots ne viennent pas.

Après la mort de Zachriel, c'est le Prince des Archanges qui a recueilli Zacharie.

Michel se doute probablement de ce que sait le Séraphin. Une ou deux fois, il l'a regardé étrangement. Comme il regarderait une menace.

Zacharie est un Séraphin. Tout son pouvoir, c'est son esprit. L'opposé des Archanges qui sont un concentré de force brute. Si Michel décide de lui faire du mal, Zacharie ne pourra même pas résister.

Une fois, Michel lui demande s'il aimerait pouvoir oublier.

Zacharie le regarde bien en face.

« Mon atout, c'est ma mémoire. Si tu m'enlève ça, qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

Les yeux de Michel se durcissent. Deux émeraudes qui brillent d'un éclat glacial.

« Peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. »

Zacharie manque se vomir dessus tellement il a peur que Michel l'empoigne et le traîne dans les locaux de l'Intelligence pour le livrer à Naomi, ou plutôt à la salope aux yeux bleus – il ne peut plus l'appeler sa sœur, il sait ce qu'elle fait, il a vu le plan des instruments qu'elle utilise, et elle ne s'en sert sûrement pas pour soigner le mal de tête, ça non.

« Michel, ne me fais pas ça » supplie-t-il.

Le Régent du Paradis penche la tête sur le côté.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. »

« S'il te plaît. Je te serais fidèle. Je ne dirais jamais rien. Mais ne m'inflige pas ça. »

Zacharie a rêvé de pouvoir oublier, ça oui. Il a rêvé de ne plus avoir à se concentrer en permanence pour rester dans la réalité, il a voulu ne plus se rappeler des deux journées cauchemardesques qu'il a passées accroupi dans le sang de son gardien. Il en rêve encore.

Mais ses souvenirs sont tout ce qui lui reste. Il veut se souvenir du son du rire de Michel, du visage de Lucifer, de la main de Zachriel qui lui ébouriffait gentiment les plumes quand il était fier de lui, de la chaleur disparue du Paradis et du goût de la glace quand on la partage sans chichis.

Il sait que Michel lui prendrait ça aussi.

Le Protecteur du Paradis le considère un long moment avant de se remettre à parler.

« Je veux ta loyauté pleine et entière. Au moindre écart, nous verrons si les dons de Naomi sont meilleurs que tes capacités de mémorisation. »

« Je ne faillirai pas. » promet-il.

Il ne peut pas perdre ses souvenirs. Ces souvenirs qui sont tout ce qui reste du Paradis d'avant. Du vrai Paradis.

Même si ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir, Zacharie fera tout pour sauver ce Paradis-là.


End file.
